


We can help you with that

by Kuroimachi



Series: Fantasies [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kitten!Nagisa, Kitten!Rin, M/M, Master Rei, Master Sousuke, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Spanking, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to be a good kitten for Sousuke, but he is finding it hard to relax into the role.</p><p>Rei and Nagisa have been trying out their fantasies for some time and are more than willing to help out their old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can help you with that

**Author's Note:**

> This was a labour of filthy love. 
> 
> I have a feeling my tired eyes have let a few typos slip past, I will try and correct them over the next couple of days.

 

Rin knelt on the floor, a soft hush surrounded him as he turned the object over and over in his hands. He ran reverent fingertips over the gleaming scarlet fur, closed a loose fist around it and pulled the entire length through, delighting in its perfect smoothness against his palm. He repeated the motion again. And again.

“You like it, kitten?” He didn’t notice the question directed at him at first; it passed unregistered, lost in a mind full of reservations and anticipation. Rin continued to tease the silken foxy tail through his fingers and then lifted it to his face to rub it against his cheek. Suddenly, firm fingers found their grip at his chin, tipping his head back to face their owner. “I asked if you like it, _kitten._ ” Rin’s eyes flashed hotly with indignation and then flickered through uncertainty, before they finally settled full of willing.

“I like it. Yes.”

“Yes?” Violet eyes bore down on him, fingers still firmly gripping his face.

“Oh. Yes, Sir…thank you.”

“Good boy.” Rin blushed hotly at the praise or perhaps, more specifically, at the heavy satisfaction he felt upon receiving it.

___

 _“Well, you can’t exactly call me ‘Rin-san’ during the whole thing! You’re supposed to be my…” Rin tailed off momentarily and waved his hand around as if trying to pull the correct term from the air around him, “My_ master _.”_

 _“No. You won’t be addressing me as master. Sousuke-san is your master, you’ll refer to me as_ sir _when you’re with us, please, Rin-san.” Rei spoke with such confidence on the subject that it froze Rin in place for a moment. He looked hard at Rei, ruby eyes narrowing. He studied the features of the bespectacled boy’s face as if he were a stranger, a man standing before him that he had never seen before. Or had seen once perhaps. Then Rei blushed under the heavy scrutiny of Rin’s gaze and the spell was broken; the familiar Rei, the one Rin had helped to learn to swim, was stood before him once more. “Th-that’s why you won’t be collared today. We’ll, uhm, we’ll leave that to Sousuke-san to do when you play i-in private.” Sousuke bowed his head to hide the smile on his lips as he took a moment to privately enjoy the thought of placing a collar around the neck he that enjoyed marking so possessively._

 _“Why don’t you just call Rin kitten_ too _, Rei-chan. I’ll pay special attention so I can keep track of who you’re talking to. I know the sound of your voice when it’s me you’re calling to.” Nagisa offered softly, placing a gentle hand at the crook of Rei’s elbow and smiling up at the two taller boys. Sousuke made a sound from the corner of the room._

_“This sounding alright to you so far, Sou?” Rin asked, voiced laced with the faintest touch of sarcasm._

_“Sounds perfect to me, kitten.” Sousuke replied with a perfectly wry smile._

_____

It was such a beautiful sight. Something Rei had never imagined he’d have the privilege to be party to in real life. He had _fantasised_ about Rin-san. He could admit that now; now that they were older and especially now that Rei was more in-tune with his sexuality. He had even shared his fantasies with Nagisa eventually, much to the blond boy’s delight. Nagisa thoroughly enjoyed hearing the one about the after-school-swimming-lesson-turned-passionate-encounter-in-the-locker-room, in which Rin offered to teach Rei more than just some techniques to use in the pool. Rei had learned that his story paired with the appropriate stimulation could deliver Nagisa a _very_ satisfying orgasm. Personally, Rei rather enjoyed hearing about the fantasy Nagisa had about a threesome with Makoto-senpai and Sousuke-san. It had made Rei’s blood run hot with lust and with jealousy. Although, even as the envy had skittered through him, he really had no idea who he was more jealous of in that scenario.

Rei looked down with complete adoration at the pair knelt before his feet. Nagisa was naked, wearing nothing but his baby-pink leather collar, golden-furred kitten ears and matching golden tail, which curled out from the soft curve of his behind. His head was tipped downwards in submission, his hands placed calmly on top of his folded legs. The blond’s upper-arm and thigh were pressed flush against Rin’s left side, Nagisa’s bronzed skin contrasted beautifully with that of the slightly paler boy. Rei smirked, he suspected the close proximity was purposeful on Nagisa’s part, his kitten revelled in physical contact, love to press against people and share their warmth. He had been fizzing with excitement ever since Rin and Sousuke had approached them with their proposal. Desperate with joy at the idea of having another kitten to play with.

Rei’s eyes moved across to Rin then, sat in the same position but fully-clothed, head adorned with his own set of kitten ears in the same scarlet fur as the tail laid gently in his hands. A wave of power and determination crashed through Rei upon seeing his senpai so willing before him, he had long yearned for an opportunity to return the favour Rin had once done him. He thrilled at the thought of instructing the older boy. Rei turned, throwing a meaningful look over his shoulder at Sousuke who sat folded over in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees and jaw cradled by his large hands. The dark-haired man’s face seemed to display the same nonchalant expression as it usually did, but Rei could see the intensity set deep into those teal eyes. Sousuke gave the slightest of nods and Rei turned back to his pets ready to perform.

“Would you like some free-play time with our Rin, kitten?” Nagisa looked up immediately, big garnet eyes sparkling with unbridled glee.

“Yes please, master!” The blond boy answered eagerly.

“Just make sure he’s naked by the end of it, for me, yes?” Nagisa’s eyes darkened a little and a shadow crept across his sweet features just for a moment. “Colour, kitten?” Rin felt Rei’s fingers brush the top of his shoulder.

“Green.”

“Have at him then, baby-boy.” He said to Nagisa with a smirk.

“Yes, master.” Nagisa turned to Rin then and with the utmost care removed the tail from his hand and held it out to Rei.

“Will you look after this until Rin-chan is ready to wear it, master?” Rei took it, nodding his acquiescence and then took a seat beside Sousuke. The larger man shifted away an almost imperceptible amount. They both had their eyes trained on what was taking place in front of them.

Rin had yet to look up from his submissive position, unsure of what would happen once he did. What was he supposed to do? Would it be strange because it was Nagisa? Would he be able to go through with it knowing that Sou and Rei were right there watching him?

Nagisa placed his hands gently on the tops of Rin’s muscular thighs, sliding his fingertips just under the hem of his shorts. He nuzzled into the red-haired boy’s face coaxingly and felt the older boy smile against his cheek. Nagisa slid his lips back along Rin’s jaw so that he could kiss the corner of Rin’s mouth, but the redhead turned and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

____

_“We should talk about boundaries.” Rei had stated in a moment of quiet amongst the four of them, Nagisa had nodded beside him, keeping his expression warm and encouraging, “I mean, we’re not going to go too hard but, it is helpful to have some guidelines to follow.”_

_“What kind of boundaries did you have in mind, Rei?” Rin asked with a curious raised eyebrow._

_“Well, uhm, how do you feel about the punishments I may have to use? Spanking for example.” Rin’s face coloured, in the corner of his eye he could see Sousuke smirk beside him._

_“That’s fine.” He replied eventually, not meeting Rei’s eyes._

_“Orgasm denial?”_

_“Yes. Fine, ok?” Rin ran his fingers roughly through his hair._

_“Restraints?”_

_“Fine.”_

_“He doesn’t like having a gag in his mouth.” Sousuke interjected gruffly, causing everyone to turn to him in surprise._

_“Oh, I see. That is not a problem, Sousuke-san. No gags.” Rei smiled._

_“What about rewards, Rin-chan? What do you like? Am I allowed to play with you as well?” If it were possible for Rin to blush a deeper shade of red, he would have._

_“Yeah, sure, Nasgisa.” He replied slowly, “I don’t mind that if you don’t.”_

_“So what do you particularly enjoy? What could we do to relax you, make you feel good?” Rei asked calmly, as if he were asking what food Rin would like to order from a menu._

_Sousuke watched his lover struggle to voice the answers he was being asked for. He placed a hand gently on his knee and squeezed slightly, “He loves having his neck and shoulders kissed, he likes to bite. The insides of his thighs are a real weak spot for him. He’s a demon for wanting his cock sucked and if you’re going to finger him he likes being on his hands and knees best when you do.” The look Rin gave his boyfriend was so murderous it was almost comical. “What?”_

_“Rin-san, you must tell us if any of this makes you uncomfortable.”_

_“Everything about this makes me uncomfortable! Can’t we stop talking about it and get on with it?”_

_“Sounds like Rin-chan is eager, Rei-chan!” Nagisa said, face positively lit up, bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of his feet._

_“Yes, let’s just talk about safe words last then and that should keep us on the right track. Nagisa and I use a colour system, I would prefer to keep it simply red and green whilst you are playing with us, Rin-san. Green for when you are comfortable, enjoying something et cetera. Red for if you become uncomfortable or need a break or dislike something. Say the word red and we will stop whatever we are doing immediately. I will be asking you for your colour fairly frequently to be on the safe side. I want you to understand that you are also free to say your colour at_ any time _, even under orders not to speak unless asked. Do you understand, Rin-san?”_

_“I get it, Rei.”_

______

“Rin-chan.” Nagisa moaned softly as he pulled away. The two boys looked at each other for a moment, smiling at how good it had felt to kiss one another. Relieved, at least on Rin’s part, that it hadn’t been too strange. Nagisa was a good kisser. Different to Sousuke, softer and sweeter. Nagisa began to press his lips across the redhead’s cheek, nosing the soft strands of his hair away from his face to that he could kiss his temples. “Is this ok?” He whispered hotly across the older boy’s ear. Rin nodded slightly so as not to disturb what Nagisa was doing to him, enjoying the tickly-soft sensation of his attentions.

“Mm hm. Yeah, it’s fine.” He replied quietly. Nagisa breathed out a happy little noise into Rin’s ear and then swung his smaller body around so that he could straddle Rin’s thighs, sitting his rump firmly in the older boy’s lap. Rin determinedly tried to ignore the fact that the smaller boy was naked. Tenderly, Nagisa placed his warm palms against Rin’s cheeks and looked reassuringly into his eyes; eyes that were sharper and more defined than his own, appropriately, somewhat more feline. Slowly, Nagisa closed the space between them.

“Yes, Rin-chan?” Rin glanced in Sou’s direction. He could read his boyfriend like nobody else and what he saw shining clearly in those teal eyes was anticipation.

“Yes.” Rin whispered, surprised at how rough his voice sounded. Nagisa brought their lips together again. This time though it began to lose its sweetness as the two boys became hungry for the taste of one another. Nagisa hummed pleased sounds that vibrated through his lips and into Rin’s cheeks and teeth, he tipped his head to the side so that he could press his tongue into Rin’s mouth. Just like that, Rin knew what to do, he forgot that it was his childhood friend, forgot that their partners were watching them a few feet away; he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s back and pulled him close, which made Nagisa respond eagerly, their kiss becoming more heated and less controlled. Without warning Rin sank his teeth into the plump flesh of Nagisa’s bottom lip, which made the small boy cry out in surprise. The blond leant back in Rin’s lap, tonguing at his lip to assess the damage. Rin smiled naughtily and then licked at Nagisa’s lip, their tongues meeting slick and wet outside their mouths.

Searchingly, Nagisa moved his hands down Rin’s long torso, feeling for the hem of his shirt. When his fingers settled on the edge of the material he broke away from Rin’s nipping teeth and wet lips so that he could lift the shirt over the boy’s head. Rin put his arms up compliantly and then, once the shirt had been disposed of, wound his fingers immediately in Nagisa’s soft, blond curls brushing the base of his little kitten ears as he did so. Nagisa clung tightly to Rin, his hands trailed down over the muscles of the older boy’s back and then he brought them around, over his hips, to run them upwards over tight abdominals and broad, smooth pectorals. Leisurely, the blond boy rolled his hips forward. Rin gasped against his mouth and then pulled back, staring with wide, curious eyes.

“Y-you’re hard.” Rin risked the quickest of glances between their bodies to where Nagisa’s arousal was indeed hard and laid gently against his stomach. Nagisa smiled cheekily and leaned forwards again so that he could slide kisses across Rin’s collar bones and up his neck.

“You’re sexy, Rin-chan.” He whispered by way of explanation. “Don’t you think I’m sexy too?” He added shyly between little kitten-licks at Rin’s neck.

Nagisa squeaked in shock as he was thrown down on the floor, Rin’s hands cupped securely under his behind as he tipped the smaller boy swiftly onto his back. The redhead was on him immediately, weight braced on one forearm as his other hand moved up to sink greedy fingers into Nagisa’s thick thigh. He sank his teeth into the smaller boy’s shoulder making him cry out and buck his hips up against the solid weight above him. Rin disengaged his teeth carefully and then pressed his mouth, open and panting, against Nagisa’s ear.

“ _You_ are the sexiest kitten I have _ever_ come across.” He growled. Rin’s voice, pitched low, dangerous, made Nagisa whimper and arch into him again, his fingers scrabbled to find purchase in the bare skin of the larger boy’s back. This time, Rin pressed himself down to meet Nagisa’s thrust.

“Ri-!” Rin was on him again, eating the moan out of his mouth, before he could even finish the one word. Nagisa brought his arms between them, his hands fumbling blindly at Rin’s crotch in order to rid him of his shorts. His knuckles brushed the fast-growing erection straining against the older boy’s zipper. Rin nudged Nagisa’s fingers aside loosing the zip himself and allowing the younger boy to focus on kicking the shorts down his legs. Blue and green checked boxer shorts clung enticingly to the curve of Rin’s backside and hugged the muscled-width of his thighs. Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rin’s waist and plunged his hands into the back of his boxers, brazenly groping the perfect roundness of Rin’s ass.

“Take them off.” Nagisa whimpered, somewhere between a command and a plea. Rin was grunting and growling into Nagisa’s chest, licking roughly at his nipples and relishing the feeling the blond squirm beneath him. Refusing to release the writhing boy even for a moment, Rin did his best to divest himself of his boxers with one hand; he twisted and wriggled until he was able to kick them from his feet, never breaking contact between his mouth and Nagisa’s overheated skin. The smaller boy’s legs were wrapped around his waist again in an instant and both boys tried to find release for the trembling heat building inside them by rutting against each other’s body.

“Stop.” Nagisa whimpered at the command, but his body went slack, falling back against the floor obediently. Rin was still lost in the pleasure he had found in the body under him, he followed Nagisa down and continued to push his hardness against him, now pliant and unmoving. “Bad kitten.” Came the cold voice above him. That was all the warning Rin had before long fingers wound themselves in his hair and yanked his head back sharply. Rin’s eyes went wide and he grit his teeth in pain and ire. Rei pulled the silky red hair until Rin had no choice but to follow; he sat up, straddling Nagisa’s legs, his cock hanging heavy with arousal in front of him. “Do you need to be spanked already, kitten?” Rin felt defiance tear through him and then he caught sight of Sousuke again, watching so intently, waiting to see what Rin would do next.

_____

_“Why do you want to try pet play so badly, Rin-chan?” Nagisa asked curiously, fixing his kitten ears securely in place. Rin met the reflection of his wide-garnet eyes in the mirror._

_“Sousuke…is really into the idea.” He said, but Nagisa could hear in his voice that there was more to it than that._

_“Don’t you like it too?” Rin sighed and hung his head forward slightly, red hair falling softly around it. He stood at Nagisa’s shoulder and absentmindedly picked up a pair of pale-pink leather handcuffs up from the dressing table. He pulled the cuffs apart, testing the strength of the chain between them. “I do. I love the idea of it. I want to give in, give it all up…to Sousuke. I want to have no responsibility, let him have all the power but…”_

_“But what, Rin-chan?”_

_“I can’t.” He chucked the cuffs down, “I want him to have control over something. Over me! But I can’t…relax.” Nagisa turned on his little stool and look up into Rin’s glistening eyes. Tentatively, Nagisa took Rin’s hands in his small ones._

_“Rei-chan and I are going to teach you to relax. Don’t worry, Rin-chan, we’re going to help you.” Rin smiled gratefully and squeezed Nagisa’s fingers. “You’re going to learn from the best.” The blond added with a mischievous wink._

______

“No, master. I’m sorry.” Rin replied, body going relaxed and docile. Rei released his grip on him and ran his fingers through his hair, tickling around his scarlet kitten ears.

“Good boy.” Rei let his hand rest possessively on the back of Rin’s neck, fingers stroking delicately at the sensitive skin. Seconds ticked past as the two did nothing but look into each other’s eyes, then the redhead leaned meekly against Rei’s thigh and nuzzled in affectionately.

Nagisa whined from his prone position on the floor, capturing the attention of the two above him. “Are you jealous, baby boy? Do you want some love too?” Nagisa nodded sadly, eyes wide and lips pouted sweetly, and Rin thought it might just have been the most adorable thing he had ever seen. “Come on then, kitten.” Rei smiled and Nagisa wriggled immediately to his knees so that he could wrap himself around Rei’s other leg.

There was a power and pleasure, to having two willing pets kneel before him, that Rei felt go straight to his cock. He massaged softly at the back of Nagisa’s skull in a way that made his eyes slid shut with pure satisfaction. With his other hand he cupped Rin’s jaw and placed a cautious thumb on his lower lip, pulling down on it slightly so he could see where it began to glisten with spit. Rei’s lilac eyes darkened into an intense violet as Rin wrapped his lips around the digit and slid it into this mouth. Rin’s eyes slid sideways, searching out his lover. Sousuke was watching with burning interest, his shorts pulled tight against his crotch. Heat sparked between them as the redhead began to suck and lick at the thumb in his mouth seductively, keeping eye contact with Sousuke the whole time. Sousuke knew the feel of that mouth on him, could remember the drag of those sinful lips, the slickness of that tongue. The sharpness of those teeth.

Rei groaned and pressed down on Rin’s tongue, teeth sunk into the bottom of his thumb. The bespectacled boy took a moment to compose himself, Rin momentarily immobilised in his grip. “Let’s teach our new kitten some commands shall we, baby boy?”

“Yes, master.” Nagisa replied, taking his chance to lean forward and lick into Rin’s mouth where it was being held open.  “Sit pretty, kittens.” Nagisa sat back, legs folded beneath him and hands pressed flat on the floor between his knees. Rin watched closely as Nagisa assumed the position, Rei stood in front of him expectantly. “Such a good boy.” Rei purred delightedly, stroking lightly at the nape of the boy’s neck. Instinctively, Rin pitched forward nestling into Rei’s crotch. Rei groaned before he could stop himself, head falling back loosely. The surprise of the motion caused his fingers to close in Rin’s hair. Without thinking he pushed Rin’s face harder against his growing arousal and the redhead opened his mouth to lave his tongue over the bulge through the material. “Paws up.” Rei growled, pushing Rin’s face away from him roughly. Rin’s eyes slid drunkenly over to Nagisa who pulled his hands up in front of his chest, demonstrating ‘paws up’ so that Rin could imitate. “Tail up.” Rei commanded, walking around to stand at Rin’s side.

Nagisa slid forwards onto all fours and Rin followed suit. “Good kittens. Now…nose down.” The little blond looked at Rin and bit his lip seductively before he dropped his chest down to the floor. Rin raised an eyebrow and mouth the word ‘ok’ before he slowly, and more awkwardly, followed suit.

“Colour, kitten?”

“Green.” Rin replied immediately.

Rei moved around behind his kittens presenting themselves before him so willingly. He let his eyes linger first on his perfect, blond pet. Nagisa was fidgeting slightly, Rei knew what this position did for the plug inside him that held his golden tail. Rei dropped down behind Nagisa, knees either side of the smaller boy’s calves, and ran his hands worshipfully up over the full, round cheeks, squeezing and pulling on them. His pet panted and whimpered under his hands as the plug shifted about inside him. Rei looked over just in time to see Rin lick his lips hungrily. “Eyes forward, kitten. You keep them on your master.”

Rin propped his chin up on his folded forearms, chest still pressed to the floor. He raised his eyes to look at his boyfriend still playing voyeur to the scene. Reclining comfortably in his chair, Sousuke smirked darkly at his prostrate lover. Teal eyes sparkled with mischief, he let his legs fall open wide and then looked purposefully to the left, right at Nagisa. Rin was affronted. Next to him, the blond boy moaned, sudden and high-pitched. “Does that feel good, baby boy?” The tone of Rei’s voice as he asked the question made Rin’s cock twitch against the taught muscles of his abdomen.

“Y-yes, master!” Nagisa whined, brokenly. Rin was desperate to see what was being done the boy beside him but Rei had told him to keep his eyes on Sousuke. Sousuke, who had a hand between his splayed legs, overtly rubbing over the tent in his shorts. Frustration prickled hotly along Rin’s spine. Another loud wail sounded from beside him and Rin couldn’t resist it anymore, he tilted his head, what he believed was, stealthily.

“Eyes forward, kitten!” Rei barked immediately. Rin realised then that he had been watching him, waiting for him to slip up, “Disobey me once more and you will be spanked. Do you understand me?” Rin nodded, eyes already back on Sousuke who lifted his hips to press harder into his own hand. “I asked you a question, kitten.”

“Yes, sir!” Rin answered dutifully.

Beside him, Rei leant over Nagisa’s back and pressed his mouth to the slightly damp curls at his temple. “Do you want to do something special for me, kitten?”

“Y-yes, master.” Came the whimpered reply.

“Crawl over there to Sousuke-san and demonstrate to our Rin how a good kitten behaves.” Nagisa let out a shaking breath.

“Yes, master.” Rin watched Nagisa’s behind come into view as he crawled, slowly on all fours, over to Sousuke. The redhead felt Rei move behind him; the muscles in his thighs tensed and he felt anticipation wind tightly around his insides.

“Colour kitten?” Rei whispered into Rin’s ear.

“Green.” Rei smiled. He looked up at Sousuke with an eyebrow raised in question. Catching his eye, Sousuke gave a small nod.

“Keep your eyes on Nagisa then, kitten. He’s going to show you what a good boy does.” Rin nodded dumbly, unable to really concentrate on the words being spoken to him.

Nagisa knelt between Sousuke thickly muscled legs, looking up at him with a face made of long eyelashes and blowjob lips. Sousuke’s face remained impassive and the little blond felt the challenge in that look. He ran his small hands up the inside of those powerful thighs and then gripped tightly so that he could pull himself forwards. His chest pressed against Sousuke’s crotch and he could feel the hard bulge of his cock push into this sternum. He pushed himself up between the larger man’s open legs, so that his erection dragged along the length of Nagisa’s body, before he climbed up into his lap. Nagisa flung his arms over Sousuke’s broad shoulders, one hand curled deftly around the back of his neck. The little blond began to roll his hips rhythmically, grinding against Sousuke’s clothed cock. Dark ocean eyes slid shut and Sousuke’s head lolled back against the chair. At a particularly well-placed roll, Sousuke bucked his hips up making Nagisa clamp his thighs down and ride the man beneath him, clinging to his shoulders.

The sight of Nagisa’s perfect little behind, tail twitching cutely with every bounce, riding his boyfriend’s bucking hips was almost too much for Rin. He dropped his head and saw the head of his cock glisten with excitement between his legs. Balanced on one arm, Rin reached a shaking hand back to fist his cock. Rei landed a palm sharply on the redhead’s behind. Rin’s head flew back up with a harsh, desperate cry.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, kitten.” He felt Rei’s fingers, slick with cool lube, stroke between his spread cheeks, lingering to tease over his hole. “Colour, kitten?”

“G-green, green!” Rin’s body was roiling with heat, it was rolling up and down him in waves. Memories flashed through Rin’s lust-filled brain. Misfiring images of he and Rei fighting outside Samezuka. Fists grappling in each other’s shirts. Heat sparking between them. Rei teased the first finger in, twisting slowly as he pushed and pulled.

A low and gravelly groan from across the room drew his eyes up. Nagisa had his back to Sousuke, hands brace on the arms of the chair as he circled his ass back onto Sousuke’s hard cock. Sou’s paw-like hands gripped his hips and pulled Nagisa onto him harder.

“Fuuuuuuck, yeah.” The low moan vibrated up his spine. Nagisa was blissful with the satisfaction of having drawn such reactions from the usually somewhat stoic man. Rin reached again for his neglected cock.

Rin was brought crashing back to himself when Rei slid a second finger into him, massaging his rim, fingers alternating between rotating from side to side and then pressing in and out.

“If I have to tell you again, kitten, I’m going to punish you so hard.” Rei warned, sounded so severe that Rin didn’t think he could disobey even though he wanted to so badly. The redhead was panting, the short breaths making him feel dizzy. The movement inside of him changed again, he felt himself stretched wide on Rei’s fingers. They pushed into him more determinedly, pressing downwards. Rei wrung whimpers and sobs out of Rin as he teased and tickled Rin’s sweet spots. With a hand around his jaw, Rei brought Rin’s head back so that his spine arched.

“Are you ready for your tail? Would you like to be a real kitten for me?” He asked, so dark and sweet.

“Y-yes, sir!”

“Be a good boy and tell me your colour.”

“Green.” Rin groaned, the words stretched out long and overwrought. Rei brought the tip of the tail’s plug, already slippery with lube, to Rin’s still-twitching hole. Slowly, torturously slow, Rei teased the plug inside his pet. When the boy’s rim sat snugly around the widest part, Rei paused and turned it inside of him, making Rin groan.

“Please, please…” He whispered without even realising he was doing so.

“Oh kitten, is it good? Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Rin sobbed, “p-push it in, please. Push it all in.”

“Are you going to be a good boy and take it all, kitten?” Rei asked, still teasing the plug inside of him. Rin nodded desperately, unable to get the words to come out of his mouth. “I need to hear it…”

“Yes! Yes, s-sir.” Instantly, Rei pressed the entirety of the plug inside Rin and he watched with satisfaction as his hole swallowed it up hungrily. He soothed his hands over Rin’s back.

“There we go, kitten, all in. All done.” In that moment of hazy contentment, Rin made his mistake. Without thinking he reached back to give his cock a firm squeeze. Rei fingers tightened on his flesh immediately. He sighed heavily, “What a naughty kitten. I’ve been so good to you, I gave you what you wanted and you repay me by disobeying me.” Somewhere deep inside Rin felt vaguely guilty. Everywhere else he felt wild with anticipation. Rei rested a palm flat against Rin’s ass. “Colour?” He asked sternly.

“Green.” The first hit stung. The pain seeped out underneath his skin like liquid heat had been injected into him. Rin made a noise that began as a shout and ended in sobbing. His shoulders shook and he could no longer keep his head up. If he had been able to look up, he would have seen Sousuke and Nagisa watching intently as Rei punished the whimpering redhead. The blond was still perched in Sousuke’s lap, the dark-haired man’s shorts were around his thighs and his fist was wrapped around Nagisa’s cock.

Rei brought his hand down again and again; fat, sparkling tears slid from the corners of Rin’s eyes as he squeezed them shut tighter upon every impact. It took a few moments for Rin to realise that the blows had ceased to come and that Rei was running gentle, soothing hands over his heated, abused skin.

“You took your punishment very well, kitten. Are you ready to be good for me again?” Rin moaned his assenting answer. “Good boy. Now, I want you to crawl over there and sit between your master’s legs.” It took some effort, Rin felt weak and shaky all over, but he brought himself up onto all four and obediently crawled over to where Sousuke and Nagisa sat in the chair, still watching him. Rei followed behind closely. “Suck your master’s cock until he comes.” Sounds fell from every other mouth in the room, it was impossible to tell what came from whom.

“Both of us.” Rin looked at his boyfriend’s face, a face he had loved for such a long time, with bleary, confused eyes. “He’s been a good boy,” Sousuke continued, indicating Nagisa, “suck him too. Both of us. Uhm...colour?” Nagisa’s face didn’t know what expression to settle into, deliriously aroused by the idea and shocked that Sousuke had suggested it, it flickered rapidly between emotions.

Rin was still looking up at Sousuke, he loved that man so much it made him hurt. He didn’t really have to think too much on it when he licked first up Sou’s familiar length and then up Nagisa’s. "Green" The small blond fell back against Sousuke’s broad, solid chest, his head laid back in the crook of his neck. One of Sousuke’s hands settled on Nagisa’s warm, soft stomach and the other wrapped around both of their cocks, bringing them together for Rin to work on. Rin’s diligently began to suck and lick both of them, his tongue tickling between the gaps in Sousuke’s fingers and then swirling around the two glistening heads. Nagisa whimpered and rolled his head in Sousuke’s shoulder, arching into his fist and Rin’s hot, wet mouth. The redhead pushed himself up so that he could lower his lips down, stuffing both men into his mouth and twisting his tongue around them. Saliva dripped from his wide-spread lips and down his chin. Sousuke could feel it trickle over his knuckles and continue down the curve of his balls. He could feel his orgasm coming, it was tight and hot and making his head swim. Dimly, he registered the sweet little cries Nagisa was making growing more and more desperate, his fingers clawing into the arms of the chair.

Sousuke’s free hand came up to push Rin back slightly and only just in time for both him and Nagisa to finish in hot spurts together across Rin’s cheeks and lips. Sousuke forced his eyes open as soon as he was able to take in the sight of Rin on his knees, thick drips of cum decorating his face. He released a shuddering breath.

“Kitten.” Nagisa’s eyes opened at their master’s soft voice. “Clean Rin up, please.” Nagisa smiled, it was one of those smiles that reminded Rei just how achingly hard he loved him. Sinuously, he slid off of Sousuke’s lap and knelt in front of Rin. So gently, just like a kitten licking up its milk, he began to press his tongue against Rin’s face. He didn’t stop until every last drop was cleaned from the older boy’s skin and then Rin kissed him, tasting something familiar on his tongue.

“Rin-chan’s turn now?” Nagisa asked, looking up at Rei sweetly. The blue-haired boy knelt behind Rin, pulling him back against his chest and sitting him between his legs.

“His turn now.” He said over Rin’s shoulder. Rei wrapped his hand around Rin’s dark, swollen cock and pumped up and down slowly a few times. He could feel the boy shaking in his arms already and knew this would be short, “You want to treat him nice, baby?” He barely had to say the words before Nagisa was swallowing Rin down eagerly. The older boy arched between them, taught and trembling. “You’ve been such a good boy for us, kitten. So good for us.” Rei whispered against his ear. Nagisa pulled back and wrapped his hot little hand around Rin instead, he watched intently as Rin’s mouth opened wide in a silent scream before hot jets of cum covered his own chest and stomach and dribbled down over the blond’s fingers.

Sousuke looked at his boyfriend, slumped between the two younger boys. Rarely had he seen him so wrecked, so sex-drunk and relaxed. It was perfect.

Rei and Nagisa helped together to lift Rin into Sousuke’s waiting arms, where he wrapped them tightly around the redhead. The larger boy ran loving, worshipful hands all over Rin’s body and gently through his hair, repeating over and over the whole time how well he had done and how amazing it had all been.

“Oh, master,” Nagisa said nosing into the familiar solidity of Rei’s chest, “you’ve been so good to us, you haven’t taken care of yourself.” He grabbed Rei’s hardness through his trousers and squeezed hard. Rei groaned into the top of Nagisa’s head, the sweet scent of his hair filling his nose. “Let me help you.” He finished, dropping to his knees and deftly pulling Rei from his trousers and underwear. Rei’s cock looked almost as abused and neglected as Rin’s had and Nagisa took great delight in loving it the way only his mouth knew how to. Rin and Sousuke watched with unhindered fascination as the experienced kitten pleasured his master.

“It’s going to be fast.” Rei gasped out, clutching at the kneeling boy’s shoulders. Nasgisa bobbed his head, possibly in acknowledgement, and sucked and swallowed until the familiar signs of Rei’s approaching orgasm presented themselves. Looking straight up into his lover’s glassy, violet eyes, he laid the head of Rei’s cock on his tongue and felt him cover it in hot, bitter liquid. Nagisa swallowed it down and then licked the remainder from the oversensitive head. Rei dropped to his knees in front of Nagisa. The blond boy nuzzled into his lover’s face and then they sat there, foreheads pressed together, hands clutching at each other.

“I love you, Rei-chan.”

“I love you too, Nagisa.”

Rin cleared his throat, loathe to spoil the moment between them. The two younger boys turned lazily in the direction of the noise. “I just wanted to, uhm…I just…thank you.”

“Thank you.” Sousuke echoed.

“You’re welcome, Rin-san, Sousuke-san.” Rin chuckled softly, amused by Rei’s quick transformation back into his usual self.

“So,” said Nagisa perking up a little, “what do you think you two will try next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable. 
> 
> Please, please (with my kitten ears on and everything) give me feedback on this, here or on tumblr (cosmacfoxdust).


End file.
